A Tale Of Two Traitors
by You'reJelousOfMyScreenName
Summary: Hermione and Draco have given up everything to be together, and lost all their friends on the way. They refuse to reconcile their friendships, so does someone else need to step in? Or will they just make the situation worse... HG/DM HG/SS


**Disclaimer:**

Fliss**: **JK has it all. I own nothing. Nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU!!

Draco: shut up. Nobody owns me. Not JK Rowling, not mr. film director, not even Tom Felton.

Hermione: Actually Draco, I think you'll find that, seeing as we are fictional characters we do indeed have an own-

Draco: Hermione, is this really the time for you to revert to your bookish ways?

Hermione: Must you be so impertinent?

Draco: Look, I don't even want to be in this stupid story if you are going to be so annoyingly-

Booming Unseen Voice: You have no choice. I am writing this story. You're in my world now. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Draco: What the f-

Fliss: Can you please piss off? I'm trying to tell the nice people that I don't own anything. Now say sorry to them.

Hermione: Sorry. But really-

Fliss: No Buts.

Hermione: SORRY.

Draco: sigh Sorry.

Fliss: THANK-YOU. I'm terribly sorry about this long disclaimer, but none of this is really my fault.

Draco: You wrote it.

Fliss: Yes. Yes I did. But I do not hold myself responsible.

**Chapter One:**

BANG

'WEASLEY…' Ron winced as Snape stormed down the dungeon towards him, and the remains of his cauldron.

'What do you call this?'

'Um…it used to be my cauldron until I ...'

'You what Mr. Weasley?'

'Well…I put in the asphodel root, and it just…well…blew up.'

'Blew Up? Surely a sixth year…even one as incompetent as you…would know that if you mix asphodel root with purified fluxweed, without _stirring _it beforehand, you will create a reaction which will, as you so elegantly put it, 'blow up''

Harry stifled a laugh, as Ron made rude hand signals to Snape's retreating figure.

Hermione looked over at their table with distaste, and Draco sneered as Ron dropped his knife approximately 1 cm away from his foot.

'Draco, would you please chop these slugs?'

Harry and Ron mimicked her in mocking tones. Hermione flushed red and fiddled with her hair, while Draco's knuckles turned white, gripping his wand. Hermione noticed, and laid a hand on his shoulder:

'Leave it-they're not worth it.' Said Hermione, planting a kiss on Draco's head.

'Get a room!' cried Pansy Parkinson, and Draco merely raised a disapproving eyebrow in her direction, and she stuck out her bottom lip.

Harry and Ron made vomiting noises in the corner, until Snape rapped Harry sharply round the head with his textbook.

'OW!' exclaimed Harry. 'Do you mind?'

'Yes I do mind your rudeness and lack of respect Potter. 30 points from Gryffindor.'

Hermione followed Snape back up to his desk and placed her potion sample on the vial rack. She turned and began to walk away as her name was called after her,

'Granger...'

Hermione turned on her heel to face her professor, 'Yes sir?'

'Miss Granger, is there any particular reason for your choice of seating this lesson? As I recall, you chose your seat at the beginning of term, next to...your fellow house members' Snape sneered, 'and I would appreciate it if you stayed there...unless there was a special reason for your change of seat?'

'No professor.'

'Then I suggest you move back. And Miss Granger...50 points from Gryffindor for...canoodling in the classroom'

Hermione stormed off, 'Canoodling? What kind of word it that??'

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, and Hermione rushed out of the dungeon door to arithmacy. Draco on the other hand was in no hurry, and was last to the door. He was almost out when the door was slammed back in his face.

'What the HELL do you think you are doing Malfoy? I have no problem with inter-house bonding, but you have taken this too far! In your father's words, 'the filthy mudblood' is a not only best friend of _Potter' _Snape spat the name,'But she was number three on your death list until last week. What is going on?'

'Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot date? You just remember who I am and who my father is.'

'You just remember what your father would _say_ about this.'

'You have no control over me _professor.'_

Snape pushed Draco against the stone wall, and keeping his hands on his shoulders ,said, in the calmest voice he could muster, 'You forget who you are talking to Malfoy...I am not one of your mindless worshippers. If you do _anything_ to Miss Granger, you will personally face my wrath.'

'What, do you have a crush on her or something?' Taunted Malfoy, earning himself a shove against the wall.

'Do not even imply such a thing Mr. Malfoy...or I will take pleasure in _crush_ing you against this wall...' Snape spat.

He released Draco, watching him run out of the dungeons, and walked over to his desk, running his hands through his hair and thinking about what he should do, or more importantly, WHY he thought he should do something. 

_Yes, very short I know-but it's just a beginning chapter, so hang on- I'll update soon! _


End file.
